In the sale of goods from merchants to consumers, point-of-sale systems are used to complete transactions. The shopping experience of a consumer can be heavily influenced by the method in which a transaction is consummated at the point-of-sale. One drawback of conventional point-of-sale systems is that they are in a fixed location. Such systems require a potential purchaser to select an item for purchase and then find a point-of-sale. Along the way purchasing decisions can change and a sale can be lost. Additionally, long lines can also cause a potential customer to walk away from a purchase.
Among other reasons why point-of-sale systems are traditionally stationary is that some financial transactions can only be carried out using specialized payment terminal devices, such as a HYPERCOM payment terminal, produced by Hypercom Corporation, Phoenix, Ariz. For example, these payment terminals are the only devices certified to carry out financial transactions requiring a user to enter a personal identification number (PIN). These payment terminals for implementing such payment methods are specifically designed to comply with strict banking and security protocols. Each country or state may require variations in security and architectural design for certifying authorized payment terminals. Therefore, payment terminals are often independent designed devices that are not designed for integration with other non-certified devices.